


Something Watches On

by Woofie



Series: OMORI-tale [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, OMORI Spoilers, OMORI-tale, OMORItale, One Shot, Papyrus (Undertale) and Spaghetti, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Sunny needs a hug, Worried Sans (Undertale), a relationship in itself, attempted self-harm, but he trying to comfort this depressed killer child, for good reason lmao, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofie/pseuds/Woofie
Summary: Sunny is currently being lowkey adopted by Papyrus because he is smol and sad. It goes about as well as you'd expect.Spoiler: Sans get himself wrapped in the drama that is the guilt-ridden kid.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: OMORI-tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Something Watches On

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A SINGLE PART TO A FULL AU THAT I WILL (PROBABLY) NEVER WRITE!
> 
> My base for the AU as a whole: "Sunny dreams of a world filled to the brim with monsters trapped beneath a mountain."
> 
> I got this scene in my mind at like 3am and could not get rid of it. After attempted to write a full story, I decided to simply write the scene and leave the befores and afters out of it. 
> 
> Feel free to spread off of it, I couldn't care less because it really isn't that original. We need more OMORI x Undertale crossovers.

He was hungry.

His stomach, agreeing with his mental observation, released a low rumble. Sunny slowly separated himself from the comfort of the couch and ambled quietly into the skeleton’s kitchen. 

The tile felt cold against his bare feet.

Sunny’s eyes swept across the room, taking in the remaining mess from the “training” the night previous. Thankfully, somebody had taken the care to at least wipe up the splatters of tomato juice from every visible surface. He didn’t particularly like the appearance it gave otherwise.

Moving past the mass of piled dishes in the sink, Sunny’s eyes couldn’t help but zero on the cutting knife left unattended on the counter. It was dull and scratched from use, but it was still a knife. The boy forcefully averted his gaze. His heart pounded in his ears.

_“...k….ill….”_

_“y….u…….did….”_

_“....st….er.”_

Something was staring at him again, peering over his shoulders expectantly. 

_“l….er….how…..u….”_

Sunny startled as his stomach loudly announced its presence. He shook his head, let out a long breath, and went to the fridge. He stubbornly kept his eyes far away from the other side of the kitchen, focusing purely on the guts of the cold contraption before him. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t much to offer. Too many containers of debatably-acceptable spaghetti, and a lot of ketchup. 

Sunny pulled out the tupperware containing Papyrus’ most recent creation, ignoring the twisting ache that accompanied it, and wondered how he was supposed to even heat the meal. The skeletons didn’t have a microwave.

He would just have to eat it cold then, his mind supplied helpfully. It was his own fault for refusing the food while it was hot anyway.

Turning, Sunny went to the counter drawers to search for a utensil. His eyes went to the knife again against his own will. He pursed his lips and looked down.

It would be so easy.

_“d….t….”_

White noise inched over his subconscious.

_“do….t….”_

He’d entertained the idea before.

_“do….it….”_

He bit his lip and tasted copper. The pain felt dulled against the stabbing in his chest. It gnawed at his insides. He felt his hand reach out, fingers quivering.

_“....do it….Sunny….”_

“whatcha doing, kiddo?” a familiar voice snapped Sunny from his revere. He met two white eyelights, watching him from the kitchen doorway. Instinctively, the boy released his hold on the knife pressed precariously against his own chest (when had--?) and watched as it clattered against the floor.

“Oh….” was all he could utter out. A dozen thoughts and emotions whirled around in his head. Should he feel ashamed? Embarrassed? Sunny’s entire body felt cold, as if ice was freezing in his veins.

“hey,” Sans was by his side in seconds, skeletal hand going to his shoulder. “why don’t we go grab a burg, hm? can’t blame ya for trying to take the easy way outta Pap’s cooking.”

Sunny pushed back the burning in his eyes and nodded. 

Something watched on.

**Author's Note:**

> As previously said, this is a single scene I wanted to write. I may write more but I have little to no intention of writing anything big. I don't have the commitment for it. 
> 
> With that in mind, if you decide to write a spicy crossover, tell me! I'll 100% check it out.
> 
> ps sorry for any ooc-ness. its been....awhile since ive read or written anything in the undertale fandom lmao


End file.
